LOTM: Decimation S6 P13/Transcript
(Erin, Foxtrot and Rottytops are seen in the back room as Erin remains tied to the chair.) Foxtrot: So Erin, how's it going? (Erin is silent as she is seen cutting the rope with an ice knife) Foxtrot:... Come on Erin please say something... Erin:..... Foxtrot: Erin, you know I'm not trying to be mean. Just talk to me. Rottytops: Yeah, come on Erin. Erin:..... Foxtrot: *sigh* Erin... Erin: I have nothing to say to you. Foxtrot: …… *Sad whimpers* Rottytops: *Crosses arms* Fine the, Be that way. Erin: *In her head* Almost there... (Foxtrot then begins to tear up) Erin: Hm? Foxtrot: *Starts to sob* … Everyone hates me.... Erin: *Stops cutting* ……… Rottytops: What? Erin: What are you talking about Fox? Foxtrot: *Sobbing* All our friends are fighting, no one wants to talk to me, and my own family disowned me! Erin:.... Rottytops: Foxy, it's okay. We're gonna fix this. Foxtrot: No we're not! Everyone is gonna kill each other! Our friendships are over! Erin:....... Foxtrot? (Foxtrot and Rottytops look at Erin who's got a regretful look on her face) Erin:... I'm sorry.. Foxtrot: *sniffs*....What? Erin: I'm sorry... Look. I don't hate you okay? Foxtrot: Y-You don't? Erin: No. I don't hate any of- ..... Well... I certainly don't hate you. And I don't want to fight with you guys. We're just doing what we think is right. Rottytops: But....Erin. Foxtrot: You're tearing us apart doing so you asshole! Erin: !! ...... Rottytops: Foxy! Foxtrot: I'm.....I'm sorry.... Rottytops: *sigh* (Rottytops rubs Foxtrot's back) Foxtrot: *starts to sob again* I-I didn't mean it.... Rottytops: It's okay Foxy. (Foxtrot then starts to sob as Erin looks with regret) Erin: Foxtrot..... Foxtrot: Let her go.... Rottytops: Huh? Foxtrot: Let Erin go. Please.... Erin: Huh?? Foxtrot: I don't wanna fight anymore.... So just... Please go.... Rottytops: *Sighs* ... All right.. (Rottytops goes and unties Erin who stands up rubbing her wrists) Erin: T-Thanks. Rottytops: Don't mention it. Foxtrot: Please leave.... Erin:... Foxtrot... Foxtrot: Erin! ..... Just go.... Erin:...... *Sighs* ..... I'm sorry... *Leaves* (Rottytops watches as Erin leaves before she goes back to helping Foxtrot. The scene then cuts to Alex and Jack as they're seen at a stand still) Alex: *panting* Well....Seems like we're not getting anywhere with this fight Jack. Jack: Seems like it. Alex: So, we gonna keep going or- Erin: Jack! (The two then turn to find Erin standing away from them) Jack: Erin? Erin: It's over. We're falling back. Jack: What?! Erin: You heard me Jack! We're leaving! Alex: What!? No way! You're not- (Jack throws a powerful punch that knocks Alex away) Jack: You sure Erin? Erin: Yeah. *Looks around* Where's Ray? (Ray then flies through a wall and out into the open) Jack: Over there. Erin: RAY! WE'RE FALLING BACK! WE NEED THE EMITTER! Ray: Right! (Rose over hearing that) Rose: Oh crap they're leaving! Jessica: You gotta go? Rose: Yeah! Sorry guys! Yuri: It's fine. Jessica: Yeah, at least we know you don't hate us. Rose: I know. See ya! (Rose jumps off of the roof, leaving Jessica and Yuri behind) Jessica: Sooo, can you help me down from here Yuri? Yuri: Yeah. (Later on the Rogues are seen entering through a portal) Erin: Alright let's go! (Erin watches as everyone leaves before she notices something) Erin: Wait where's Yang?! Alex: Oh, Yang? (Erin looks to find Alex and the others as Yang is seen unconscious on Richie's shoulder) Alex: You mean her? Erin: Hey! Give her back! Richie: Why? You kdnap me, I kidnap one of yours Erin. Alex: It's only fair. Jack: You son of a- Erin: *Elbows Jack* She's my mom to Jack! Ruby: Yang! Alex: Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt her. Ian; It's just to make sure you don't go too far. Erin: *Growls and points at Alex* Next time Alex, I'm gonna be your punk ass to the ground! And you better keep your pet bitch away from our fight! Rayla: Why you- Alex: Then run. It's all you're good at. Erin: .... We're out of here. (Erin's group starts to leave) Blake: You'll find Yang is a difficult prisoner to control. Have fun with that. Weiss: Trust me when I say you'll regret taking her. Ruby: We'll be back to save her! You just wait! (The 3 girls leave. Erin steps up to the portal and looks at Alex) Erin:..... (Erin's eyes then trail over to Foxtrot) Erin:.... Next time Alex. (Erin enters the portal before it shuts) Alex Alright guys, let's get back home. Miles: Right. (The heroes all enter a portal and head home. It then cuts to later on as Yang wakes up in the Defenders' basement) Yang: Wha-... Huh?? (Yang then finds herself restrained before a voice is heard) ???: Hey. (Yang looks to find Foxtrot and Richie standing across from her) Yang: .... Oh you gotta be kidding me... Richie: Yep. The tables have turned indeed. Foxtrot: Mhm... Yang: So how long you plan on keeping me here? And are you gonna leave me tied up the whole time? Richie: Depends. Yang: On what? Richie: If you're gonna try anything. Yang: Richie, I'm not gonna try anything. Richie: You sure? Yang: Yeah. Richie: Well good, because I think if you look you'll find yourself to be a bit....unarmed. (Yang then notices they took her metal arm) Yang: ................ Really? Richie: Hey, had to take precautions. (Richie smirks before he turns and starts to leave) Yang: Well where are you going?? Richie: Oh I'm working on something in my workshop. Foxtrot's on babysitting duty right now. Yang: I NEED THAT ARM RICHIE!! Richie: *leaving* Can't hear you! (Richie leaves and closes the door) Yang: RICHIE!!! ........ *Frustated yell* Asshole... (Yang then looks over at Foxtrot) Foxtrot: Hi. Yang: *sigh* Hey Foxtrot. Foxtrot: Sooo....How's life? Yang: Swell. Would be even better if I wasn't tied up and missing my arm. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts